Språk Kärlek Till Berwald Oxenstierna
by de acariciar. felicidad
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY BERWALD XD. Birthday fic for Berwald. MULTICHAPTER MEME FIC. Warning: genderbent pairing. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.
1. 1 until 50

**Språk Kärlek Till Berwald Oxenstierna [Languages of Love for Berwald Oxenstierna]  
**

Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya

**Author Notes:** Dibuat untuk merayakan ultah Berwald aka Swedia. Maka saya membuatnya dalam enam chapter yang berisi 250 meme mengenai om Berwald tersayang *cium* *dihajar*

Sesuai judul maka meme yang ada dalam berbagai bahasa dan bahasa asal Berwald yaitu Swedia akan ditempatkan di chapter final. Publishnya pas tanggal 6 Juni 2012 besok :D Btw fic ini masih menganut Sve x femFin. NO PROTES ALLOWED.

**Warning:** genben, AU, little bit OOC dan yang nggak suka sama fic ini silahkan minggat.

* * *

_**Spanish Track **_

**1. ojos verdes [green eyes]**

Mata hijau kebiruan milik Berwald sangat mempesona bagi Tiina. Itu menggambarkan alam lepas ala Skandinavia.

Berwald berkata hal yang lain kepada Tiina bahwa mata hijaunya melihat sesuatu yang lain di dalam diri Tiina. Kepolosan gadis itu yang selalu dilihatnya.

Tetapi ia tidak pernah mengatakannya kepada Tiina.

**2. tristeza [sadness]**

Kesedihan terbesar bagi Tiina adalah seandainya Berwald kembali ke sisi mantan kekasihnya. Ia hanya ingin Berwald tetap memandang dirinya.

Berwald menyadari hal itu tetapi ia juga sama sedihnya. Sedih mengapa Tiina tidak bisa mempercayai dirinya.

**3. esperanza [hope]**

Harapan Tiina selama ini adalah bisa bersama Berwald dalam waktu selama mungkin dan hidup bahagia bersamanya.

**4. terminara [finished]**

Hubungannya dengan Berwald tidak akan ada yang bisa mengakhirinya kecuali Tuhan yang berkehendak akan hal itu.

**5. amante [lover]**

Kekasih pertama Tiina adalah Berwald. Berbeda dengan kekasih-kekasih lainnya, Berwald cenderung dingin dan tidak suka menunjukkan hubungan mereka di depan umum.

Tetapi jika ada seseorang yang mengincar Tiina, ia akan berkata kepada orang itu dengan tatapan menakutkan.

"Dia istriku da j'ngan g'nggu dia!"

**6. olvidar [forget]**

Cintanya terhadap Berwald melebihi apapun yang ada di muka bumi ini sehingga ia tidak bisa melupakan Berwald sedetik pun.

**7. un sentimentale [sentimental]**

Berwald membuatnya menjadi wanita sentimental tanpa ia sadari dan ia tidak akan mengakuinya di hadapan Berwald.

Ia selalu kesal jika Berwald menyebutnya dengan sebutan _istri_—tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa bereaksi seperti itu dan akhirnya menimbulkan reaksi lainnya.

**8. preguntale [ask her]**

Kelemahan Berwald adalah ia tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan jujur sehingga membuat Tiina salah paham karenanya.

**9. por favor? [please]**

"Ber, maukah kau menemaniku pergi ke _Moominland_ hari ini?"

Berwald tidak peduli akan permintaan Tiina dan tetap membaca korannya. "T'dak mau. P'rgi saja sendiri!"

"Ayolah, Ber!" Tiina merajuk dengan jurus andalannya. "Ber jahat, _moi_."

Mau tidak mau, pasti Berwald menuruti segala kemauan Tiina. Namanya juga dimabuk cinta.

**10. amor la vida [love for life]**

Di dalam hidup Tiina, banyak orang yang ia cintai tetapi hanya satu yang ia cintai sepenuh hati. Seseorang yang telah mengisi hidupnya sejak awal mereka bertemu.

Pria yang seram dan mengerikan secara fisik tetapi lembut di dalam.

**11. a tu lado [by your side]**

"Apa yang kauinginkan, Tiina?"

Tiina menggelayut lengan Berwald dengan mesra, menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan pria itu dan tersenyum. "Berada di sisimu dengan waktu selama mungkin."

**12. vida loca [crazy life]**

Hidup bersama Berwald merupakan sesuatu yang paling gila. Mengenal hal-hal baru yang sama sekali tidak ia ketahui sebelumnya.

**13. corazon [heart]**

Setiap berdekatan dengan Berwald, hati Tiina selalu berdebar kencang. Menggetarkan seluruh jiwanya dan membuatnya mabuk cinta tanpa ia sadari.

**14. en mi soledad [In my heart]**

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apapun yang terjadi, Ber!" Tiina menyela perkataan Berwald. "Aku mencintaimu sepenuh hati dan alasanmu sama sekali tidak bisa kuterima."

Berwald tertegun mendengar pernyataan Tiina yang super ngotot. Seumur hidupnya, belum pernah ada gadis seperti Tiina.

**15. labio [lips]**

Kelembutan bibir Berwald yang menyatu dengan bibirnya membuat Tiina terlibat ke dalam bara asmara yang nikmat dan menggairahkan.

**16. felicidad [happiness]**

Kebahagiaan Tiina adalah jika Berwald selalu berada di sampingnya, terlepas apakah ia mau mengakuinya atau tidak.

Satu yang pasti, kehadiran Berwald memberikan sesuatu yang berbeda dalam diri Tiina. Kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya.

**17. amor eterno [eternal love]**

Berwald adalah cinta pertama dan terakhir bagi Tiina. Sekalipun mereka berpisah karena keadaan, mereka pasti menemukan jalan pulang untuk bertemu dengan sang terkasih.

**18. ansiedad [anxiety]**

Tiina takut jika mantan kekasih Berwald yang cantik itu kembali mendekati Berwald dan mengambil Berwald darinya. Karena ia tahu bahwa dirinya tidak mampu bersaing dengan wanita itu.

Wanita itu bisa dibilang sempurna, dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

**19. dulce amor [sweet love]**

Berwald adalah kekasih termanis yang Tuhan kirimkan pada Tiina dan ia adalah gadis paling beruntung di dunia.

**20. eres mi illusion [you're my illusion]**

Tanpa disadari oleh Tiina, Berwald selalu hadir dalam ilusinya. Ilusi yang paling nyata dan bisa dirasakan secara penuh.

**21. perfectamente [perfection]**

Berwald bukanlah pria yang sempurna tetapi Tiina menganggap Berwald adalah pria paling sempurna di dalam hidupnya karena ia melengkapi hidup Tiina secara menyeluruh.

Begitu juga dengan Berwald yang menganggap Tiina sangat sempurna dengan rambut pirang pendek dan mata violet di wajah polos seperti malaikat.

**22. romantico [romance]**

Banyak orang yang bilang bahwa Berwald bukanlah pria romantis. Bagi Tiina, Berwald adalah pria romantis dengan caranya sendiri.

Tiina sudah pernah merasakannya, berkali-kali dan selalu meleleh dengan gaya romantis pria itu yang aneh.

**23. bésame [kiss me]**

Ciuman hangat Berwald membuat Tiina melayang ke langit ketujuh. Membuainya ke dalam mimpi yang paling manis.

**24. suecia [sweden]**

Negara asal Berwald yang dijuluki _Lion of The North_ karena kehebatannya dalam berperang di masa lalu.

Negara asal Tiina juga pernah menjadi bagian dari Swedia selama beratus-ratus tahun lamanya.

Tetapi itu tidak membuat hubungannya dengan Berwald merenggang, melainkan semakin erat dan kokoh.

**25. la fresa [strawberry]**

Diam-diam, Berwald menyukai buah strawberry selain _lingonsylt_. Jika musim buah-buahan tiba, Berwald menyimpan banyak sekali _berry_ berbagai warna untuk dinikmati bersama Tiina.

Tidak lupa dengan buah strawberry kesukaannya dan Tiina.

**26. comprendo [understand]**

Ucapan Berwald memang tidak bisa dimengerti oleh kebanyakan orang, begitu juga dengan Tiina pada awalnya.

Ia sempat menganggap Berwald tidak bisa berbicara dengan baik.

Selama kebersamaan mereka, Tiina mulai memahami apa maksud dari perkataan Berwald. Menyadari bahwa memang itulah cara bicara Berwald.

**27. recuerdo [remember]**

Tiina bisa mengingat dengan jelas semua kenangan manis yang dibuatnya bersama Berwald. Ingatan itu terasa kuat jika ia sedang mengalami masalah pelik dan menyedihkan.

**28. abrazame [hug me]**

Ia ingin dipeluk Berwald jika ia sedang merasa sedih dan kesepian.

Dipeluk dengan hangat, bukan dengan penuh nafsu.

**29. pescado [fish]**

Makanan favorit Berwald sepanjang masa adalah ikan laut karena ia tinggal di dekat perairan. Ikan favorit Berwald adalah _sustromming _yang sama sekali tidak disukai Tiina karena baunya sangat menyengat.

Berwald pernah berkata pada Tiina bahwa _sustromming _adalah hadiah penuh cinta.

Itu bukan hadiah penuh cinta karena Kukkamuna sama sekali tidak menyukai _sustromming_.

**30. esposa [wife]**

Berwald selalu memanggil Tiina dengan sebutan _istri _dan itu sukses membuat Tiina _sweatdrop _karenanya.

**31. caballo [horse]**

Berwald terlihat gagah dan mempesona ketika ia menunggangi kuda putih. Terlihat seperti pangeran berkuda.

**32. le****ó****n [lion]**

Sosok yang paling menggambarkan Berwald adalah seekor singa jantan.

Itu sudah terbayang di dalam benak Tiina sejak ia tahu bahwa lambang negara Swedia adalah singa jantan.

**33. er****ó****tica**

Tiina tidak pernah tahu bahwa dirinya selalu menjadi objek cinta Berwald yang paling liar. Lebih tepatnya nafsu yang menggebu-gebu.

Mimpi erotis mengenai Tiina selalu hadir di alam bawah sadar Berwald.

**34. flor [flower]**

Berwald pernah mengatakan bahwa Tiina sangat manis jika mengenakan bunga lily putih di ujung kiri kepalanya. Sejak saat itu, Tiina selalu mengenakannya kemanapun ia pergi.

**35. dinamarca [denmark]**

Musuh abadi Berwald adalah Matthias yang berkebangsaan Denmark. Dahulu Berwald dan Matthias adalah sahabat dan sepasang kekasih tetapi kini hanya kebencian di dalam diri mereka satu sama lain.

Tiina tahu bahwa mereka bermusuhan dan tidak tahu apa alasan mereka bermusuhan.

Ia akan mencari tahu jika keadaannya memungkinkan.

* * *

_**Portuguese Track**_

**36. apaixonado [passionate]**

Berwald bisa menjadi sosok yang menggairahkan di ranjang sekaligus mengerikan. Itu benar adanya karena Tiina telah menjadi korban harian Berwald.

**37. sonhar [dream]**

Berwald selalu muncul di alam bawah sadarnya setiap ia tertidur lelap.

**38. noite [night]**

Malam hari adalah sesuatu yang disukai Tiina karena ia bisa melewatkan kebersamaan yang indah bersama Berwald.

**39. saber [know]**

Berwald tahu segalanya mengenai Tiina tetapi tidak demikian bagi Tiina.

Setiap hari Tiina mengetahui hal-hal baru dari Berwald termasuk fakta bahwa Berwald dulunya adalah sosok yang benar-benar menakutkan, melebihi bayangan Tiina.

**40. bonito [cute]**

Tiina adalah gadis terimut untuk Berwald. Harus Tiina akui bahwa dirinya senang ketika Berwald mencubit pipinya yang sedikit bulat itu.

**41. beleza [beauty]**

Berwald melihat Tiina tumbuh dari anak kecil manja menjadi gadis rupawan yang sama sekali diidam-idamkannya dan tidak ada hal lain yang ia dambakan sebesar Tiina.

Kecantikan Tiina membuatnya mabuk kepayang setiap saat.

**42. se controla [self control]**

Setiap melihat Tiina, darahnya selalu mengelegak dan gejolak yang dimiliki Berwald mengalir di segenap aliran darahnya.

Betapa menyiksa bagi Berwald jika ia mengontrol dirinya terus menerus.

Untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan dari Tiina.

**43. paix****ã****o [passion]**

Demi Tuhan, Tiina memang ingin membangkitkan gairahnya.

Berwald memang tidak bisa menahan diri jika hal itu berkaitan dengan Tiina. Begitu liar gairah yang ia miliki sehingga ia rela melakukan apa saja asal apa yang paling diinginkan Berwald tercapai.

**44. macio [soft]**

Tidak ada pria seperti Berwald, yang bisa lembut pada orang yang dicintainya tetapi berbahaya dan mengancam terhadap orang yang dianggap musuhnya.

Hati Tiina berdetak seratus kali lebih cepat dan berhasil membuat hatinya yang belia berdesir.

**45. dançar [dance]**

Jika sedang tidak ada siapa-siapa di rumah, Berwald suka menari layaknya ABBA di lagu _Dancing Queen_.

Diam-diam ia adalah fans ABBA, Basshunter dan musik _house dance_ lainnya.

**46. merencória [melancholy]**

Bersikap melankolis bukanlah gaya Berwald yang sesungguhnya. Cukup melankolis di dalam hati saja agar ia tidak disebut dengan sebutan pria galau.

Ia bisa bersikap dingin terhadap Tiina dan membuat Tiina sedih tetapi dalam hati ia resah karenanya.

**47. caminhando [walking]**

Berwald bersyukur karena Tiina mau berjalan di sisinya. Menemaninya tanpa keluh kesah sedikitpun.

**48. dormir [sleep]**

Wajah kaku Berwald terlihat damai ketika ia sedang tertidur lelap.

Jauh lebih lembut dari biasanya.

**49. escuro [dark]**

Berwald senang tertidur dalam keadaan gelap dan memeluk Tiina yang berbaring di sebelahnya.

**50. preciosa [precious]**

Tiina adalah harta Berwald yang palig berharga dan ia tidak bisa menyerahkan Tiina ke tangan orang lain.

Tidak ada yang berhak atas Tiina.

Kecuali dirinya.

**TBC**

* * *

_**Author Notes (lagi)**_: chapter 3 dan 6 adalah **75 meme** pada masing-masing chapter sedangkan chapter 4 dan 5 yaitu **15 song meme** dan **25 latin proverbs**.**  
**

Your review and concrit is really important but no flame please.


	2. 51 until 60

**Språk Kärlek Till Berwald Oxenstierna [Languages of Love for Berwald Oxenstierna]  
**

Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya

**Author Notes:** Dibuat untuk merayakan ultah Berwald aka Swedia. Maka saya membuatnya dalam enam chapter yang berisi 250 meme mengenai om Berwald tersayang *cium* *dihajar*

Sesuai judul maka meme yang ada dalam berbagai bahasa dan bahasa asal Berwald yaitu Swedia akan ditempatkan di chapter final. Publishnya pas tanggal 6 Juni 2012 besok :D Btw fic ini masih menganut Sve x femFin. NO PROTES ALLOWED.

**Warning:** genben, AU, little bit OOC dan yang nggak suka sama fic ini silahkan minggat.

* * *

**51. Luis Miguel-Mucho Corazon [Much Heart]**

"_Jag alskar dig_."

Tiina yang saat itu sedang fokus mencuci piring sama sekali tidak mendengar perkataan Berwald dengan jelas. "Ber bilang apa, _moi_?"

Berwald mendekati Finland perlahan dan memeluknya dari belakang sambil membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Tiina. "_Jag alskar dig_."

Tiina terkikik geli mendengar perkataan Berwald. Pria itu selalu penuh kejutan ketika menghadapinya. Pelukannya sangat hangat—sehangat beruang.

"_Mina rakastan sinua_, Ber," balas Tiina dan menekan bibirnya ke bibir Berwald, berlama-lama di sana untuk melepaskan semua kerinduannya terhadap Berwald.

Setelah mereka berpisah sekian lamanya dan kembali ke sisi yang terkasih.

**52. Jerry Vale-Anema E Core**

Berwald rela mengorbankan seluruh hidupnya hanya untuk gadis yang sama sekali dianggap orang luar oleh teman-temannya.

Tiina Vainamoinen.

Nama gadis itu yang ia angkat ketika terjadi peperangan di Finlandia. Gadis yang begitu polos dan murni, tidak tersentuh dari apapun yang bersifat negatif.

Ia sudah mencintai Tiina sejak gadis itu masih kecil karena keimutannya.

Sekarang ia mencintai Tiina sebagai seorang wanita seutuhnya. Wanita yang bisa dibanggakan oleh Berwald lebih dari siapapun juga.

Melebihi apa yang dibayangkannya selama ini.

**53. Alexander Rybak-Suomi**

Kebahagiaan terbesar Berwald adalah ketika Tiina berada di sisinya dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai sandaran.

Adanya Tiina membuat suasana rumahnya jauh lebih nyaman dan semarak. Tidak ada lagi rumah yang dingin dan sepi.

"Ada apa, Ber?" tanya Tiina bingung melihat Berwald yang tidak seperti biasanya. Beberapa kali ia melihat Berwald tersenyum tipis tetapi Berwald sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. "Ber tampak ceria sekali, _moi_."

Berwald segera merubah raut wajahnya dengan cepat. "T'dak," jawabnya ketus. "T'dak ada apa-apa."

"Jangan bohong padaku!" Tiina berkata lagi dengan wajah cemberut yang dibuat-buat.

_Sial, Tiina imut sekali._ Lebih baik ia tidak usah menjawab pertanyaan Tiina dan membiarkan Tiina berpikir sendiri apa jawabannya. Mata Berwald mengarah ke mata violet Tiina—menatapnya dengan intens seolah-olah berkata bahwa keceriaan yang sedang ia alami karena Tiina.

**54. LMFAO-I'm Sexy and I Know It**

Baik Matthias, Lukas maupun pria dan wanita mengakui bahwa diam-diam Berwald menyimpan aura seksi yang membuat mereka semua dibutakan oleh nafsu. Setiap ia berkencan dengan Tiina, ada saja wanita cantik dan pria tampan yang mendekatinya.

Matthias menduga Berwald setiap hari memakai parfum A*E yang membuat semua orang menjadi gila karenanya dan mengejar-ngejarnya.

Berwald bukannya tidak tahu mengenai hal itu—ia menggunakan jurus tersebut hanya untuk memikat Tiina seorang.

Sialnya Tiina sama sekali tidak terpikat dengan hal itu dan malah menimbulkan masalah baru yang membuat Tiina cemburu setengah mati.

**55. Sanctuary-Ali Project**

Suasana Tiina hari ini tidak begitu baik dan ia merasa kesepian karena kakaknya sedang berada di negara lain untuk mengurus konser black metal asuhannya. Ia pergi ke rumah Berwald untuk menenangkan diri sejenak. Ketika Tiina datang ke rumahnya tengah malam, Berwald sedikit kaget tetapi ia mengijinkan Tiina masuk ke rumah.

"Bolehkah aku menginap di sini, _moi_?" tanya Tiina dengan nada gugup. "Aku merasa kesepian di rumah."

Tadinya Berwald ingin memarahi Tiina habis-habisan karena gadis seperti Tiina seharusnya tidak boleh keluar malam-malam. Bagaimana jika sampai ada penculik yang mengejarnya?

Ia mengurungkan niatnya dan tersenyum tipis pada Tiina. "Untukmu s'lalu ada, Tiina."

Berwald rela memberikan seluruh waktunya untuk melindungi Tiina, asal gadis itu tidak terluka karena ia adalah rumah bagi Tiina.

**56. Jerry Vale-Mala Femmena [Evil Woman]**

Tiina memang gadis yang sangat licik karena ia adalah gadis biasa-biasa saja yang mampu memenangkan hati Berwald yang kaku.

Banyak wanita cantik yang mengejar-ngejar Berwald tetapi semua ditolak Berwald dengan dingin bahkan mengaku bahwa dirinya_ gay_—padahal itu sudah menjadi masa lalunya yang tidak ingin ia ingat-ingat apalagi kembali terulang.

Itu sama sekali tidak penting karena Tiina adalah gadis beruntung yang bisa membuat hati Berwald yang membeku menjadi cair seperti es.

Dari dingin menjadi hangat, itulah hubungan mereka yang sesungguhnya.

**57. Alfredo Kraus-Princesita**

Tiina adalah tuan putri kecilnya dan setiap gadis itu bergerak, ia seperti dikelilingi kupu-kupu yang bermotif cantik. Menyiratkan keanggunan tersembunyi.

Mata violet, tubuh ideal dan pipi sedikit bulat. Tatapan mata seperti tatapan anak hilang, menggodanya untuk menjadikan Tiina sebagai kesayangannya.

Teringat ciuman manis yang pernah ia lakukan bersama Tiina. Satu ciuman yang membuat darahnya menggelegak, membangkitkan semua hasratnya yang lama padam. Jiwa yang dulu mati kini bangkit kembali dan terperangkap dalam panasnya cinta yang membara.

Berwald memujanya dan selalu melihat ke arah Tiina. Tiina telah membuatnya gila dan merasakan manisnya sebuah cinta.

**58. Placido Domingo-Vida mi a [Life to..]**

Jika ditanya apa yang akan Berwald lakukan selama ia hidup, pasti ia tidak akan mau menjawabnya secara terang-terangan. Apalagi yang bertanya mengenai hal tersebut adalah sang terkasih yang selalu hadir di setiap ruang dan waktu.

"Ber pelit sekali, _moi_!" Tiina menggerutu. "Ayo katakan padaku atau aku akan memanggil kakak Tino untuk menembak Ber dengan _sniper_!"

Kalau ia menjawabnya maka rahasia yang ia simpan rapat-rapat akan ketahuan dan ia dirundung rasa malu berkepanjangan.

Karena jawabannya sudah jelas. Ia ingin membahagiakan Tiina dan membuat Tiina jatuh ke dalam pelukannya.

Hidup hanya sekali dan harus benar-benar dimaksimalkan, termasuk untuk meraih cinta sang terkasih.

**59. Rammstein-Heirate Mich [Marry me..]**

"_Gifta sig med mig_, Tiina!" **[1]**

Tiina membeku mendengar lamaran Berwald yang tiba-tiba. Saking cepatnya Berwald berkata—yang tidak biasa—Tiina sampai bingung mau menjawab apa dan ia perlu waktu untuk berpikir terlebih dahulu.

Tetapi akhirnya ia berkata 'ya' pada Berwald.

**60. La Rondalla Tapatia-Calla [Silent]**

Berwald memandangi bahasa tubuh gadis itu. Rasanya tidak mungkin bahwa Tiina berusia dua puluh lima tahun karena wajahnya tidak mencerminkan gadis berusia dua puluh lima tahun. Tiina seperti gadis yang tidak berpengalaman dalam memadu cinta.

Tiina merasa jengah ditatap Berwald seperti itu, tatapan itu menakutkannya. Sementara itu, di dalam diri Berwald terdapat nafsu yang menghentak-hentak, seolah-olah ingin disalurkannya pada gadis itu padahal mereka belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

Sesuatu yang tidak pernah dirasakannya lagi sejak Halldora meninggalkannya.

**TBC**

* * *

**Notes:  
**

**1. Marry me, Tiina (in Swedish)  
**

_*ahaha, i don't know what the mean of anema e core but when i look the english version it means beloved (i just looking at the lyrics).**  
**_

**Author notes:  
**Chapter depan adalah time of 75 memes. 15 for Latin, Germany, Italian, English, Danish.

A/N Ada yang pernah tanya sama saya mengapa hampir setiap judul pasti berbau Spanish. Jawabannya simpel aja, karena saya penggila musik Spanyol yang mendayu2 (yang sebenernya bisa dibilang macem ST12, HERANNYA SAYA SUKA)


	3. 61 until 135

**Språk Kärlek Till Berwald Oxenstierna [Languages of Love for Berwald Oxenstierna]  
**

Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya

**Author Notes:** Dibuat untuk merayakan ultah Berwald aka Swedia. Maka saya membuatnya dalam enam chapter yang berisi 250 meme mengenai om Berwald tersayang *cium* *dihajar*

Sesuai judul maka meme yang ada dalam berbagai bahasa dan bahasa asal Berwald yaitu Swedia akan ditempatkan di chapter final. Publishnya pas tanggal 6 Juni 2012 besok :D Btw fic ini masih menganut Sve x femFin. NO PROTES ALLOWED.

**Warning:** genben, AU, little bit OOC dan yang nggak suka sama fic ini silahkan minggat.

* * *

_She had a fave like a summer breeze  
She smiled and I saw the light  
Talking and dancing cheek to cheek  
We had a wonderful night_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.__  
_

_**Germany Track**_

**61. bunt [colorful]**

Tiina dan Peter adalah sosok yang membuat hidup Berwald jauh lebih bewarna.

**62. langweilig [boring]**

Kebanyakan orang menganggap Berwald adalah pria membosankan tetapi tidak bagi Tiina. Gadis Finlandia itu menganggap bahwa Berwald adalah sebuah tantangan.

**63. schulter [shoulder]**

Berwald siap memberikan bahunya bila orang yang ia cintai membutuhkannya.

**64. leer [empty]**

Kekosongan hati Berwald hanya bisa diisi dengan kehadiran sang terkasih di dalam hidupnya.

**65. termin [appointment]**

Ketika Tiina membuat janji kepadanya di suatu tempat, Berwald datang ke lokasi tersebut sejam lebih awal.

**66. sonne [sun]**

Tiina adalah mataharinya dan ia adalah sang rembulan dalam kegelapan.

**67. sea [sea]**

Kehebatan Berwald dalam mengarungi lautan tidak perlu diragukan lagi.

**68. orintierung [orientation]**

Berwald adalah _gay_ dan itu adalah rahasia umum tetapi itu cerita masa lampau.

Karena ada wanita yang ia cintai sekarang.

**69. kopfweh [headache]**

Matthias selalu membuat Berwald sakit kepala dengan segala tingkah konyolnya.

**70. spaß [ fun]**

Berwald jarang bersenang-senang tetapi sekali ia melakukannya, ia akan tertawa dari dalam hati.

* * *

_**Dutch Track**_

**71. loyaliteit [loyalty]**

Ia adalah sosok yang paling setia terhadap keluarga dan bisa dibilang Berwald merupakan sosok idaman bagi orang yang mengetahui siapa Berwald sesungguhnya.

**72. noodweer [self defense]**

Pertahanan diri Berwald sangat kuat sehingga tidak ada yang berani macam-macam kepadanya.

**73. krachtig [powerful]**

Target Berwald dalam menghadapi peperangan: ia harus menjadi yang terkuat.

**74. troosten [comfort]**

Ia merasa nyaman ketika Tiina bersandar di dadanya yang bidang.

**75. vangen [trapped]**

Ia selalu terjebak bila berhadapan dengan Tiina—gadis manis yang polos.

**76. brief [letter]**

Surat dari Tiina merupakan nafas hidup bagi Berwald setelah lama tidak mendengar kabar darinya.

**77. gevoelig [sensitive]**

Wajah boleh kaku dan seram tetapi hati Berwald merupakan hati yang sensitif.

**78. tranen [tears]**

Berwald bisa saja menangis jika hal itu berkaitan dengan Tiina.

**79. notaris [notaris]**

Berwald adalah notaris handal dan setiap dokumen yang diserahkan kepadanya akan selesai dalam waktu beberapa hari saja.

**80. samen [together]**

Kebersamaan merupakan hal yang utama bagi Berwald. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dibanding kebersamaan.

* * *

_**Italian Track**_

**81. gelosia [jealousy]**

Berwald adalah sosok pencemburu jika itu menyangkut Tiina. Ia akan mencegah semua pria yang mendekati Tiina.

**82. innamora [love]**

Ketika ia bercinta dengan Tiina di malam hari, ia begitu kasar.

Di pagi hari, ia berubah menjadi penuh cinta kasih.

**83. nessuno [no one]**

Tidak ada siapa-siapa yang berada di sisinya.

Sepi dan suram.

Hidup dalam kesendirian begitu Tiina meninggalkannya.

**84. giuro [i swear]**

Berwald bersumpah di dalam hidupnya bahwa ia akan terus mencintai Tiina.

Apapun yang terjadi.

**85. donna [woman]**

Tidak ada wanita yang spesial di dalam hidupnya sebelum Berwald bertemu dengan Tiina.

**86. giorno [day]**

Tiina membuat hari-harinya menjadi lebih hidup dan membuatnya berpikir bahwa hidup itu sebenarnya indah.

**87. pioggia [rain]**

Berwald senang berciuman dengan Tiina di kala hujan.

**88. fiore [flower]**

Berwald percaya bahwa ia bisa tahu perasaan Tiina terhadapnya hanya dari bunga saja.

_Ia mencintaiku.. ia tidak mencintaiku._

**89. arredamento [furniture]**

Di kala senggang, Berwald suka membuat berbagai perabot rumah tangga untuk ia gunakan sendiri.

Merek furnitur yang ia sukai adalah IKEA yang bertempat di negara asal Berwald, Swedia.

**90. volgare [vulgar]**

Berwald bisa menjadi pria yang sangat vulgar jika itu bersangkutan dengan Tiina.

* * *

_**Latin Track**_

**91. seducens [seduce]**

Berwald bisa sangat menggoda bagi para wanita maupun pria yang memandangnya.

**92. gemina flos [twin flower]**

Bunga kesukaan Berwald adalah _twin flower_ dan ia selalu menanamnya di halaman belakang.

**93. vinum [wine]**

Wine adalah minuman andalan ketika Berwald kesepian dan tidak ada orang yang mengetahui akan hal itu.

Minuman itu juga ialah minuman kebanggaan bagi Berwald. Tanda kesuksesan dan bukti bahwa Berwald adalah pria berharga diri tinggi.

**94. superbia [pride]**

Harga diri Berwald begitu tinggi sehingga ia sulit mengakui kesalahannya sehingga Tiina terkadang kesal kepadanya.

**95. vastata [spoiled]**

Berwald paling senang memanjakan Tiina. Baik dengan cara yang paling bermoral hingga yang (bisa dikatakan) tidak bermoral.

**96. invadam [glare]**

Hanya satu tatapan dari Berwald mampu membuat orang terbirit-birit.

**95. desiderium [desire]**

Hasrat memiliki peranan besar dalam hidup Berwald. Dengan hasrat ia tahu siapa yang akan ia miliki sebagai pendamping hidupnya.

Ia sama sekali tidak salah karena ia benar-benar mendapatkannya.

* * *

_**French Track**_

**96. amour illicite [illicte love]**

Berwald tidak pernah menduga bahwa ia akan jatuh cinta pada adik perempuan dari mantan pacarnya yang sesama lelaki.

Bagaimana ia harus mengatakan pada Tino bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada Tiina?

**97. parfum [scent]**

Setiap Tiina berjalan di dekat Berwald. Berwald seperti mabuk kepayang dan berhasrat kepada Tiina.

Ia menduga-duga apakah Tiina memakai parfum atau tidak.

Anehnya Tiina berkata tidak.

**98. blancheur [innocence]**

Dibalik sikap keras kepala Tiina, tersimpan kepolosannya yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat oleh Berwald.

Kepolosan itulah yang terkadang dimanfaatkan Berwald untuk menggodanya.

**99. nuit [night]**

Setiap malam, Tiina adalah mimpinya yang paling terlarang.

Ia selalu berharap suatu saat ia bisa mencumbui Tiina.

Sayangnya ia selalu gagal karena reaksi Tiina yang berlebihan membuatnya kaget setengah mati.

**100. embrasser [embrace]**

Impian Berwald hanyalah satu—memiliki Tiina seutuhnya di dalam pelukan hangatnya.

**101. toucher [touch]**

Sentuhan Tiina dan hangat tubuhnya membangkitkan gairah Berwald sepenuhnya. Membuat Berwald merasa lebih hidup dan lebih jantan.

**102. préservatif [condom]**

Tiina tidak pernah tahu bahwa diam-diam Berwald menyimpan beberapa kondom untuk digunakannya suatu saat—hanya untuk dilakukannya pada Tiina seorang.

**103. sale [dirty]**

Terkadang tanpa sengaja Berwald membicarakan sesuatu hal yang membuat Tiina menyebut Berwald dengan sebutan 'mesum', 'pedo' dan 'hentai'.

**104. lingerie**

Setiap Berwald dinas ke Paris, ia tidak pernah lupa menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke toko pakaian dalam. Tujuannya hanya satu—itu semua untuk Tiina-nya tercinta.

Gadis kecil yang tanpa cacat cela dan manis.

Ia selalu membelikannya dengan warna transparan karena menurutnya itu sangat pas di tubuh mungil Tiina.

**105. visage [face]**

Bagi Berwald, wajah Tiina yang sedang tertidur pulas adalah surga dunia untuknya.

Wajahnya sangat imut seperti anak-anak.

* * *

_**Danish track**_

**106. stønne [moan]**

Desahan-desahan manis Tiina adalah suara terindah yang selama ini pernah didengar Berwald seumur hidupnya.

**107. mødom [virginity]**

Berwald tidak akan pernah lupa kejadian malam itu—pada saat milik Tiina terenggut sepenuhnya hanya untuknya seorang.

Sprei satin—lilin aroma terapi dan suara pakaian dalam milik Tiina yang robek dengan mudahnya.

**108. gravid [pregnant]**

"Ber—aku," kata Tiina pada suatu hari dengan wajah merah padam. "Kita akan punya anak."

Jantung Berwald berdebar-debar—rupanya percintaan mereka dua minggu lalu sudah membuahkan hasil.

Tetapi tidak apa-apa karena itu artinya akan ada miniatur dirinya atau Tiina. Ia tidak sabar menantinya.

**109. hus [house]**

Berwald tidak perlu rumah yang besar untuk ia tinggali. Yang terpenting, ia sudah memiliki Tiina untuknya sendiri.

Karena itu adalah rumah baginya.

**110. bryllupsrejse [honeymoon]**

Berwald ingin menikmati bulan madu yang panjang bersama Tiina—untuk jangka waktu yang panjang.

Mungkin selamanya.

**111. sjovt [fun]**

Berwald bisa menjadi orang yang menyenangkan dalam keadaan tertentu.

Ketika ia bersenang-senang, ia tidak begitu menakutkan.

**112. sanger [singer]**

Penyanyi favorit Berwald adalah Anna Nordell, Malena Ernman, Eric Saade dan penyanyi Swedia lainnya.

Lebih tepatnya, ia adalah penggemar berat penyanyi-penyanyi tersebut.

**113. slik [candy]**

Di balik penampilan seram Berwald, ia adalah penyuka makanan manis nomor satu.

Di rumahnya, ia memiliki beratus-ratus jenis permen yang ia konsumsi sendiri.

**114. højde [tall]**

Tinggi Berwald yang mencapai 182 cm cukup membuat orang harus menegok ke atas untuk melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

Sering Tiina membayangkan bagaimana cara ia bercinta dengan pria yang tingginya nyaris menyamai tiang listrik mengingat ia begitu pendek.

**115. kæmpe [fight]**

Matthias adalah teman berkelahi Berwald yang paling setia. Setiap mereka berkelahi, bisa dipastikan ada tempat yang hancur karena ulah mereka.

* * *

_**Norwegian Track**_

**116. blank **

Orang mengira tatapan Berwald memiliki niatan untuk membunuh orang yang bersangkutan. Tetapi sebenarnya adalah karena memang tatapan Berwald selalu kosong.

Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

**117. kafé [cafe]**

Ia memiliki kafe sederhana yang selalu sepi karena orang-orang selalu takut begitu bertemu dengan Berwald.

**118. mate [feed]**

"Ayo kita berpesta semalam penuh, Beary!"

Tidak ada persetujuan dari Berwald dan ia menyumpal mulut Matthias dengan cinnamon roll yang dibuatkan Tiina untuknya.

**119. besatt [possessed]**

"KYAAA! PAPA BERWALD DIRASUKI EDWARD CULLEN!" Peter menjerit. "TOLONG!"

Kabar buruknya adalah: Berwald dirasuki Edward Cullen setelah dipaksa menonton Twilight Saga oleh Matthias dan efeknya ia menjadi sangat OOC.

**120. øl [beer]**

Berwald selalu menegur Matthias jika pria Denmark itu terlalu banyak mengonsumsi bir.

Karena Matthias gampang mabuk dan apabila Matthias sudah mabuk, maka masalah akan bermunculan lebih sering dari biasanya.

**121. populær [popular]**

Diam-diam ia ingin menjadi orang terpopuler di dunia seperti dalam lagu Eric Saade.

**122. sint [angry]**

Walau Berwald terlihat dingin dan cuek, ia bisa sangat marah jika ada sesuatu yang membuat Tiina terluka.

Pada saat Tiina tidak sengaja merusak Ipad milik Matthias dan Matthias memukul kepala Tiina karena terlampau kesal, Berwald balas memukul Matthias.

"Dia t'dak s'ngaja!"

**123. spøkelse [ghost]**

Ocehan Matthias selalu membuat Berwald pusing tujuh keliling. Baru saja ia bersantai dengan rokoknya, tiba-tiba Matthias mendatangi dirinya.

"Ada hantu mengejar-ngejarku," ujar Matthias dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Hantu?" tanya Berwald bingung. "Buat apa h'ntu mengejarmu?"

**124. ananas [pineapple]**

Pengakuan Berwald: Ia pernah melempar pohon nanas besar ke kepala Matthias karena Matthias melempar kelapa ke arah Berwald yang tertidur pulas.

**125. hater [hate]**

Terkadang Berwald merasa dibenci Tiina apabila Tiina tidak mengabulkan permintaannya.

* * *

_**Icelandic Track**_

**126. stríð [war]**

Berwald tidak pernah bisa melupakan peperangan di awal abad 19—dimana ia kehilangan sang terkasih untuk selamanya.

Peperangan itu menjadi kenangan buruk baginya.

**127. sokkar [socks]**

Kukkamuna—anak anjing kesayangan Tiina—suka sekali menggigit kaus kaki milik Berwald dan mau tidak mau Berwald harus membeli kaus kaki baru.

**128. erfitt [difficult]**

Pikiran Berwald sangat susah ditebak. Ia hanya berkutat dengan dunianya sendiri tanpa membiarkan orang lain tahu apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

**129. gefa upp [give up]**

Hal yang membuat Berwald lebih memilih menyerah adalah Tiina.

**130. klaufalegur [awkward]**

Dalam bersosialisasi, Berwald sangat kaku dan kurang fleksibel sehingga Tiina membantunya.

**131. gay barnum [gay bar]**

Di masa lalu, Berwald sering berkunjung ke _gay bar _untuk mencari seseorang yang akan menjadi pelepas hasratnya yang terdalam.

**132. faðir [father]**

Menjadi seorang ayah dan suami telah merubah Berwald. Ia mulai berusaha untuk tidak kaku dan memperjelas cara bicaranya.

**133. svart málmur [black metal]**

Dulu Berwald adalah personel band black metal yang sempat berjaya di Skandinavia tetapi ia memutuskan untuk mundur karena ia jauh lebih menyukai furnitur.

Sebenarnya penampilan Berwald pada saat itu sama sekali tidak buruk dan membuat penikmat _black metal _terkesan.

**134. svipuð [similar]**

Dari kejauhan, Gilbert yang menggunakan kacamata dan Berwald sangat mirip jika keduanya disejajarkan.

**135. gæta [take care]**

Di balik kekakuan Berwald, ia adalah sosok penyayang yang mau merawat anaknya yang notabene adalah anak angkat—Peter Kirkland.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Oke, gw emang galau nggak jelas. Harusnya 15 drabble tiap bahasa tetapi menjadi 10 drabble tiap bahasa kecuali bahasa Latin =w=. Refrensi: fanart SuFin, fact about Sweden, headcanon meme buatan saya sendiri di FB, bekas RP-an DenSu/SuFin/SuDen sama hetalian Spanish, dll. Kalau terkesan OOC tolong bilang sama saya dan no flame apalagi ngomongin orang dari belakang.

Quote di atas itu dari lagu **Helmut Lotti** yang berjudul **Marinja [Estudianta]**.

Review, concrit and read is MUST but no flame.

_**Next chapter: 25 latin proverbs meme**_


	4. 136 until 153

**Språk Kärlek Till Berwald Oxenstierna [Languages of Love for Berwald Oxenstierna]  
**

Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya

**Author Notes:** Dibuat untuk merayakan ultah Berwald aka Swedia. Maka saya membuatnya dalam enam chapter yang berisi 250 meme mengenai om Berwald tersayang *cium* *dihajar*

Sesuai judul maka meme yang ada dalam berbagai bahasa dan bahasa asal Berwald yaitu Swedia akan ditempatkan di chapter final. Publishnya pas tanggal 6 Juni 2012 besok :D Btw fic ini masih menganut Sve x femFin. NO PROTES ALLOWED.

**Warning:** genben, AU, little bit OOC dan yang nggak suka sama fic ini silahkan minggat atau saya bolongkan kepalamu. Sama yang anti straight/sufemfin/genben.

* * *

_**136. As I kissed her the heat of her body increased, and it exhaled a wild, untamed fragrance.—Gabriel Garcia Marquez**_

Berwald tidak mampu mengenyahkan pikirannya mengenai Tiina. Jiwa pria itu begitu nelangsa ingin merasakan sedikit demi sedikit kulit halus Tiina.

Bercinta di semak-semak mawar dengan wewangian khas alam.

Desahan manis Tiina dan gairah liar Berwald. Panas tubuhnya yang meningkat secara tiba-tiba begitu ia mencium Tiina. Nafas liar yang mengagumkan dan dibalut dengan tatapan penuh damba.

Langit malam yang indah—memperlengkap semua suasana yang ada.

* * *

_**137. Morality, too, is a question of time.**_ _**—Gabriel Garcia Marquez**_

"Ber, kau pedo!" gerutu Tiina jengkel saat Berwald menyentuh bagian tubuhnya. "Pria jaman sekarang tidak tahu sopan, _moi_. Tidak bermoral!"

Berwald menggerutu, darimana ia bisa dibilang tidak bermoral. Dulu memang _menyerang _orang di tengah jalan tidak bermoral—tetapi sekarang biasa-biasa saja dan itu merupakan alasan yang sangat tepat untuk menyatakan cinta pada gadis yang paling ia cintai.

"D'sar k'no," ejek Berwald sinis, salah satu tangannya memegang pinggang Tiina. "Aku k'n suka p'damu."

* * *

_**138. Age isn't how old you are but how old you feel.**_ _**—Gabriel Garcia Marquez**_

"Kau terlihat lebih muda, Beary."

Berwald menyetujui perkataan Matthias. Sebelum bertemu dengan Tiina, Berwald selalu merasa dua puluh tahun lebih tua setiap memandang dirinya di cermin seolah-olah cermin itu berkata bahwa penyebab ketuaan karena ia tidak kunjung memiliki seorang kekasih.

Bersama Tiina, ia merasa lebih muda dari umur yang sebenarnya. Jiwa dan raga menjadi lebih muda karena bahagia.

* * *

_**139. He is ugly and sad... but he is all love**_ _**—Gabriel Garcia Marquez**_

Bagi Tiina, Berwald adalah sosok penuh cinta yang tidak pernah bisa dibayangkan orang lain.

Dulu Berwald terlihat menyedihkan dan tidak berarti apa-apa, tetapi tidak ada yang menduga bahwa Berwald bisa meraih hati Tiina yang lembut dan polos.

* * *

_**140. Ah, me, if this is love, then how it torments—Gabriel Garcia Marquez**_

"Ber kenapa?" Tiina bertanya dengan wajah cemas begitu melihat ekspresi Berwald yang mendadak berubah. "Tampaknya Ber sedang sakit?"

Berwald memaki dirinya sendiri. Sial! Tiina begitu manis dan ia jatuh cinta kepadanya. Bagaimana bisa ia jatuh cinta dengan gadis muda yang usianya terpaut jauh sekitar dua generasi? Benar-benar memalukan.

Ini sangat menyiksanya, sungguh.

* * *

_**141. I don't believe in God, but I'm afraid of Him—Gabriel Garcia Marquez**_

"Apa kamu percaya pada Tuhan, _ve_?"

Sungguh, Berwald tidak pernah percaya dengan adanya Tuhan. Baginya itu hanya mitos semata—tetapi terkadang ia takut kepadaNya. Takut jika Ia mengambil apa yang menjadi kebahagiaannya.

Kebahagiaan yang ia miliki selama ini dan tidak tergantikan oleh apapun juga di dunia ini.

* * *

_**142. Light of my life, fire of my loins. My sin, my soul—Vladimir Nabokov**_

Tiina adalah segalanya bagi Berwald. Tidak terhitung waktu yang telah ia buang hanya untuk mengejar cinta Tiina.

Siang hari, Tiina boleh saja bebas darinya tetapi di malam hari, Tiina milik Berwald. Siapapun tidak boleh meyentuhnya.

Atau ia segera mati.

* * *

_**143. Kärleken är blind [Love is blind]—Swedish Proverb**_

"Ber—kau sudah gila rupanya? Aku tidak menduga Ber bisa berbuat seperti ini padaku!"

Karena cinta, Berwald rela melakukan dan berbuat apa saja untuk menyenangkan Tiina yang sungguh disayangkan Tiina tidak merasakan hal yang sama.

* * *

**144. Fabricati diem—Make my day**

"Ber membuat hari-hariku menjadi lebih nyata, _moi_," ucap Tiina dengan wajah berseri-seri dan memeluk partner dansanya. "Aku senang Ber mau menawari diri untuk berdansa denganku."

"S'ma d'nganku, T'na," jawabnya pelan dan menggengam salah satu tangan Tiina—menciumnya dengan lembut selama mungkin.

* * *

_**145. ex animo—from my heart**_

"_Aku berpikir betapa senangnya bisa bertemu denganmu, Ber."_

Berwald mencerna perkataan Tiina beberapa jam yang lalu. Perasaan semacam ini sangat familiar—seperti pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya.

Beratus-ratus tahun lamanya.

Seolah-olah memang sudah selama itu ia mencintainya.

* * *

_**146. amor vincit omnia-love conquers all things**_

Tino bilang bahwa Berwald adalah pria berbahaya, tetapi mengapa hati Tiina tidak bisa berhenti berdebar setiap berdekatan dengan Berwald.

Sudah terlambat—ia baru saja berbagi rahasia dengan Berwald. Sebuah rahasia yang ada kaitannya dengan Tino.

Salahkah ia mempercayai pria itu?

Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

* * *

_**147. A joke is a very serious thing—Winston Churchil**_

"Kau ini sama sekali tidak enak diajak bercanda, Beary!" gerutu Matthias jengkel dan menahan sakit di kepalanya akibat lemparan nanas dari Berwald. "Cara bercandamu membuat orang lain masuk rumah sakit, bodoh!"

Bercanda? Enak saja! Siapa yang suruh melempar kelapa ke kepala orang lain saat sedang tidur. Hal semacam itu bisa dibilang bercanda, hah!

"Itu cara bercandaku," gumam Berwald tidak jelas dan menendang bokong Matthias hingga terpental. "P'rgi!"

* * *

_**148. Love is an escargot—ALI PROJECT**_

"BER! Aku ingin bilang sesuatu padamu, _moi_. Jangan kabur!"

_Gawat, dia tahu aku mengintipnya mandi. Ya Tuhan, wajahku sekarang sudah semerah kepiting rebus yang siap masak. Astaga, pasti Tiina akan memarahiku habis-habisan dan memberi cap aneh-aneh. _

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Tiina, ia kabur ke sarangnya dengan langkah secepat mungkin dan wajah merah padam. Ini sangat memalukan dan gila.

* * *

_**149. Garçon, this illicit love affair—ALI PROJECT**_

Bercinta dengan Tiina adalah sesuatu yang paling gila bagi Berwald. Apalagi menculik Tiina dari tangan Tino yang tidak pernah mau menyetujui hubungan mereka.

Ini rasanya seperti berselingkuh dari Tino.

_Ada-ada saja pemikiranmu, Berwald._

* * *

_**150. To live without you, would be a wretched life—ALI PROJECT**_

Hanya dengan memandang wajah Tiina saja, hari-hari Berwald sudah menjadi semangat kembali. Sempat ia membayangkan bagaimana bila harus hidup tanpanya, apa ia akan mampu bertahan.

Sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia dilakukan jika suatu saat terjadi.

Setiap ia mencoba bersikap manis di depan Tiina, selalu ia bersikap sebaliknya.

* * *

_**151. Every day is full of these sweet and funny memories—ALI PROJECT**_

Terkadang, Tiina bisa menjadi sangat menyebalkan. Membuat Berwald pusing kepala dan harus memutar otak lebih keras agar Tiina bisa bersikap manis seperti biasanya.

Ia menganggap itu adalah bagian termanis dan terlucu.

Lebih menyakitkan jika Tiina mengacuhkannya, tentu saja.

* * *

_**152. lejos mas te quiero [from afar I love you more]—Placido Domingo**_

Dekat maupun jauh, Berwald tetap mencintai Tiina. Tiina boleh saja jauh darinya tetapi gadis itu dekat di hati, mengetuk pintunya pelan-pelan.

Merasuk ke dalam hati Berwald tanpa di sadari. Menular seperti virus, berbahaya jika ia tidak bisa mengontrolnya dengan baik.

Semakin susah di dapat, semakin Berwald menginginkannya.

* * *

_**153. Jealousy, tell me again that you love me—Adriano Celentano**_

Tiina terkadang kesal dengan sikap pencemburu Berwald yang berlebihan. Jika pria itu sudah melancarkan kecemburuannya, ia akan membatasi ruang gerak Tiina sehingga kemanapun ia harus ditemani oleh Berwald. Takut kalau Tiina selingkuh dengan pria lain.

Ada satu yang harus ia syukuri bahwa Berwald benar-benar mencintainya. Seingat Tiina, Berwald tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini pada wanita manapun.

* * *

**Author Notes:** dan gw emang author galau, janjinya 25 meme latin proverbs tapi berhubung nggak klop terus jadinya ganti pake quote lyrics dan ini aja masih sisa 7 lagi. Chapter depan sudah pasti 15 song lyrics dan 7 sisanya nanti saya pikirkan lagi mau bentuk quotes apa yang lainnya tetapi yang jelas kesulitan yang saya hadapi itu mencocokan dengan quotes/meme yang bersangkutan.

Semoga hasilnya nggak buruk dan read/review is must but no flame.


	5. 154 until 170

**Språk Kärlek Till Berwald Oxenstierna [Languages of Love for Berwald Oxenstierna]  
**

Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya

**Author Notes:** Dibuat untuk merayakan ultah Berwald aka Swedia. Maka saya membuatnya dalam enam chapter yang berisi 250 meme mengenai om Berwald tersayang *cium* *dihajar*

Sesuai judul maka meme yang ada dalam berbagai bahasa dan bahasa asal Berwald yaitu Swedia akan ditempatkan di chapter final. Publishnya pas tanggal 6 Juni 2012 besok :D Btw fic ini masih menganut Sve x femFin. NO PROTES ALLOWED.

**Warning:** genben, AU, little bit OOC dan yang nggak suka sama fic ini silahkan minggat.

* * *

**154. Aku Padamu-ST12**

Biar saja semua berkata tidak pada Tiina, yang penting Berwald pada Tiina. Tidak ada pengganggu sekecil apapun yang bisa menghalangi hubungannya dengan Tiina karena Tiina adalah miliknya.

"B'arkan ku m'nyentuhmu, T'na!"

Tiina langsung kabur begitu tangan Berwald sudah mulai menyentuh salah satu bagian tubuhnya dan ia menelan ludah—menyembunyikan rasa takutnya yang paling dalam.

**155. CINTA 247-MAX 247**

Cinta Berwald terhadap Tiina adalah setiap hari tanpa batas waktu.

Hari Senin, ia tahu nama Tiina. Hari Selasa ia kenal Tiina. Hari Rabu, ia mendekati Tiina dan menciumnya dengan penuh gairah. Hari Kamis, ia mabuk cinta terhadap Tiina dan bergairah kepadanya. Hari Jumat, ia mendoakan Tiina agar Tiina segera mencintainya dan tergila-gila kepadanya.

Hari Sabtu, ia bercinta dengan Tiina dan mengalami malam yang indah bersamanya. Hari Minggu, ia memiliki Tiina.

**156. Keterlaluan-The Potters**

Tiina memang keterlaluan untuk Berwald karena ia punya simpanan. Ia melihat Tiina dan Eduard sedang berduaan ditambah mereka tertawa-tawa mesra. Bukan main betapa panasnya Berwald melihat itu semua.

Tiina memang seperti hantu baginya dan ia tidak mau tahu—yang jelas Tiina memang keterlaluan karena berteman dengan Eduard sok Cullen itu.

**157. Temani Masa Tua-The Potters**

Berwald ingin Tiina selalu menemaninya hingga masa tuanya. Tiina adalah cahaya yang paling berharga dan indah dalam hidupnya.

Tanpanya, Berwald tidak akan sanggup hidup sendiri.

**158. Amantes [Lovers]-Julio Iglesias**

Kekasih pertama Berwald bukanlah Tiina, melainkan Halldora. Tetapi Tiina adalah gadis pertama yang membuat Berwald tergila-gila dan lepas kontrol.

Cinta gila lebih tepatnya, terlalu gila untuk Berwald.

**159. Tristeza [Sadness]-Julio Iglesias**

Berwald selalu mengusir kesedihannya dengan cara mendekati Tiina dan memberikan perhatian kepada gadis Finlandia tersebut.

"Jangan sedih, _moi_," ujar Tiina dan mengusap-usap kepala Berwald yang bersandar di pahanya. "Aku disisimu, Ber."

Karena Tiina adalah satu-satunya gadis yang bisa membuat Berwald kembali seperti sedia kala.

**160. Merindukanmu-D'Masiv**

Selama Berwald masih hidup dan bisa berjalan, ia akan selalu memuja Tiina setiap saat.

Selama ia masih sanggup bernafas, ia akan merasakan nafas Tiina di dekatnya.

Tiina adalah sosok yang akan selalu ia rindukan setiap saat.

**161. Framling [stranger]—Carola**

Berwald tersenyum lembut di dalam mimpi indahnya. Mimpi dimana Tiina kembali di sisinya terasa nyata dan Berwald harus menelan kekecewaannya karena setiap Berwald terbangun, tidak ada Tiina di sisinya.

"Tiina—," panggil Berwald lirih.

Tidak ada yang menjawab sama sekali.

Yang ada hanyalah ruangan kosong tanpa Tiina.

**162. Non Dimenticar [Don't Forget Me]—Julio Iglesias**

Berwald ingat pada masa kejayaannya setelah Kalmar Union. Kedekatan Berwald dan Tiina paling tidak bisa dipisahkan oleh apapun dan banyak yang merasa iri karenanya. Di mana ada Berwald, pasti ada Tiina di sisinya.

Tetapi itu sudah tidak berlaku lagi. Berwald merindukan masa itu datang lagi.

**_CROSSOVER PLOT VERSION_**

**163. Harry Potter by J. K Rowling**

Berwald menahan kekesalannya mengapa ia tidak bisa satu asrama dengan Tiina. Ia berada di Ravenclaw sedangkan Tiina berada di Hufflepuff.

"Kau h'rs pindah ke R'venclaw bersamaku, Tiina!"

**164. Memories of Melancholy Whores by Gabriel Garcia Marquez**

Alih-alih menidurinya, Berwald malah memandangi tubuh telanjang Tiina yang berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Memperhatikan lekukan tubuh Tiina yang bak gitar Spanyol. Untuk pertama kalinya, hati Berwald dimasuki sesuatu. Sesuatu yang dinamakan cinta.

Sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia rasakan selama berpuluh-puluh tahun.

**165. Lolita by Vladimir Nabokov**

Tiina Vainamoinen, malaikat kecil yang menakjubkan. Hal terindah yang pernah Tuhan kirimkan kepada Berwald. Kenikmatan khas anak-anak, senyuman menggoda dan cinta menggairahkan semua ada di dalam diri Tiina.

Tiina adalah titisan cintanya di masa kecil dan memabukkan.

**166. Heartbreaker by Diana Palmer**

Berwald adalah pria dingin yang selalu banyak undangan kencan dari para wanita cantik dan selalu membawa pulang mereka semua ke rumah.

Tiina adalah anak angkat dari Berwald yang harus menahan kecemburuannya karena Berwald selalu mengacuhkan dirinya dan menganggap cintanya adalah cinta main-main.

**167. Fires of Winter by Johanna Lindsey **

Seberapapun besar keinginan Tiina untuk membebaskan diri dan suku dari cengkraman tangan Berwald, ia tidak bisa mengabaikan gairah sang lelaki Viking yang telah mengisi hidupnya.

Gairah yang terlalu menggoda sehingga ia ingin lebih lama lagi terjerat.

**168. Maria de la Barrio (telenovela)**

Tiina sekarang pindah ke rumah keluarga Berwald dan bertemu dengan seseorang yang ada di dalam mimpinya. Tuhan mengatakan bahwa pria itu akan menjadi suaminya kelak.

Dan tugasnya sekarang adalah menghadapi seorang pria pemabuk yang baru saja datang dari Paris, Berwald.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau anda orangnya, _moi_!"

**169. Lizzie McGuire (TV Series)**

Berwald dan Tiina kewalahan menghadapi Peter yang begitu nakal dan membuat masalah dimana-mana. Wajar saja jika Arthur membiarkan Peter tinggal bersamanya.

"Lagi-lagi kau mencuri barang milik tetangga, _moi_!" bentaknya jengkel. "Apa salah kami sehingga kau bersikap seperti ini!"

**170. Twilight by Stephenie Meyer**

Tanpa Tiina ketahui, Berwald adalah seorang vampir yang berusaha menahan hasratnya untuk menghisap darah orang lain. Setiap melihat Tiina, timbul keinginan untuk menggigit Tiina dan merasakan darah segarnya.

Satu yang aneh dalam diri Berwald adalah ia terlihat bersinar, tidak pucat seperti vampir pada umumnya.

**TBC **

* * *

**Author Notes: **Tinggal 80 meme lagi dan tinggal meme Swedishnya di chapter terakhir. Yay, my work finally done XDD. Chapter terakhir nanti dipublish tanggal 6 Juni XD**  
**


	6. 171 until 250

**Språk Kärlek Till Berwald Oxenstierna [Languages of Love for Berwald Oxenstierna]  
**

Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya

**Author Notes:** Dibuat untuk merayakan ultah Berwald aka Swedia. Maka saya membuatnya dalam enam chapter yang berisi 250 meme mengenai om Berwald tersayang *cium* *dihajar*

Sesuai judul maka meme yang ada dalam berbagai bahasa dan bahasa asal Berwald yaitu Swedia akan ditempatkan di chapter final. Publishnya pas tanggal 6 Juni 2012 besok :D Btw fic ini masih menganut Sve x femFin. NO PROTES ALLOWED.

**Warning:** genben, AU, little bit OOC dan yang nggak suka sama fic ini silahkan minggat. Agak nyrempet rate M dikit tetapi biarkan saja lah~rate T juga nanggung.

* * *

**171. sustromming**

Ikan herring yang difermentasikan, makanan andalan Berwald di musim panas dan hadiah penuh cinta dari Swedia.

"Itu sama sekali bukan hadiah penuh cinta, bodoh!" seru Matthias.

**172. IKEA**

Andalan saat Berwald sedang berhemat, toko furnitur dengan kualitas terbaik dan multifungsi.

**173. Lingonsylt (lingonberry sauce)**

Bibir Tiina semanis lingonsylt yang biasanya selalu ia makan. Tetapi lingonsylt yang ia makan tidak seenak bibir Tiina.

**174. blooma [flower]**

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Berwald membeli bunga lili putih setiap Tiina mengundangnya makan malam di rumahnya.

**175. ABBA**

Berwald tidak pernah melewatkan kesempatan untuk menonton konser ABBA di seluruh dunia ketika masa jayanya. Baginya, ABBA adalah sesuatu yang menarik dan dikenang sepanjang masa.

**176. snus [rokok serbuk yang ditempel di gusi]**

Dibandingkan merokok dengan batangan, ia lebih senang memakai snus untuk memuaskan hasrat perokoknya.

Ketika Tiina mendapati Berwald menggunakan snus, ia marah besar dan memaki Berwald.

"Buang benda ilegal itu sekarang juga, _moi_!"

**177. lakrits**

Permen panjang khas Swedia yang wajib tersedia di rumah Berwald atau ia akan kesal.

**178. gröna lund**

Berwald suka mengajak Tiina pergi ke taman bermain Grona Lund yang terletak di kepulauan Djurgarden dan menyuruh Tiina naik ke wahana yang ekstrim karena ia ingin melihat wajah ketakutan Tiina ketika menaikinya.

**179. glögg [swedish wine]**

Sebelum bercinta, ia mengajak Tiina untuk minum segelas kecil glögg agar percintaan mereka semakin mantap.

**180. köttbullar [swedish meatballs]**

Makanan wajib Berwald selain _sustromming_ dan jika tidak tersedia, ia akan muram dan menakuti orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya.

_Köttbullar_ lebih enak jika dicampur dengan selai asam manis karena sensasi Swedia-nya akan jauh lebih terasa bagi Berwald.

**181. Marten Trotzigs Grand**

Gang sempit di Stockholm, tempat bagus untuk Berwald dalam merencanakan niatnya yang paling nakal.

Bercinta dengan Tiina di malam hari, di gang sepi. Pasti akan sangat menantang.

**182. nattklubb [night club]**

Semasa muda, Berwald sering berkunjung ke klub malam terkemuka di seluruh dunia dan mendapat banyak pengalaman baru.

Tetapi sekarang, itu semua tidak berguna.

**183. vinter [winter]**

Musim dingin, Berwald lebih suka mengurung diri di rumahnya bersama orang yang dicintainya.

**184. sommar [summer]**

Musim panas, semangat baru bagi Berwald. Semangat dalam semua hal termasuk hubungannya dengan Tiina.

**185. fika [coffee break]**

Ritual wajib bagi Berwald untuk menikmati hidup senyaman mungkin. Kopi dan kue cinnamon, betapa menyenangkan itu semua.

**186. dota**

Game online yang dipopulerkan oleh penyanyi Swedia, Basshunter, membuat Berwald tergila-gila dengan game yang satu ini.

**187. venusgarden**

Nama hotel cinta favorit Berwald. Hampir setiap tiga bulan sekali ia dan Tiina selalu berkunjung ke sana.

**188. kondom [condom]**

Benda yang dibenci Berwald sampai kapapun juga, bahkan sekalipun Tiina meminta Berwald untuk menggunakannya.

Tiina pernah dipukul oleh Berwald ketika ia menawarkannya dan sejak saat itu Tiina ketakutan.

**189. häst [horse]**

Kuda adalah hewan kebanggaan Berwald nomor satu. Mengendarai kuda baginya merupakan tanda-tanda pria sejati.

**190. kyss [kiss]**

Ia sangat suka mencium bibir kecil Tiina dan merasakannya sedikit demi sedikit.

Membakar gairahnya dan memberikan kenikmatan kecil untuk dirinya.

"S'manis m'du," racaunya dan menyentuh bibir Tiina dengan jarinya.

**191. volvo**

Mobil kebanggaan Berwald yang wajib ada di setiap kesempatan. Baginya, menggunakan Volvo dapat meningkatkan gengsinya sebagai pria jantan di Swedia.

**192. midsommardag [midsummer day]**

Satu lagi alasan mengapa Berwald harus senang di musim panas.

Perayaan yang bertujuan untuk memperingati hari kesuburan sekaligus berpesta, menari, menyanyi di sekeliling tiang rumput yang sudah dihiasi oleh berbagai macam bunga yang indah.

"Maukah m'nari bersamaku, T'na?"

**193. melodifestivalen**

Setiap tahun, Berwald selalu mencoba untuk berpartisipasi ke dalam acara penentuan siapa yang akan mewakili Swedia di kontes menyanyi Eropa yang dinamakan Eurovision.

**194. Nationaldag (National Day of Sweden)**

Pada hari nasional, Berwald wajib turun ke jalan dan bergabung dengan masyarakat sambil membawa bendera Swedia untuk merayakan hari kemerdekaan Swedia.

Selain itu juga untuk merenungkan sejarah negara tercinta serta berpikir apa yang sudah ia lakukan untuk negara.

**195. vodka**

Berwald bukan pecinta minuman beralkohol, tetapi ia sangat menyukai Absolut Vodka yang dijual di Absolut Ice Bar.

**196. Halldora Rybak**

Mantan kekasih Berwald yang sudah begitu lama ia lupakan. Ia tidak mau mengingat-ingat lagi kenangan yang sudah tidak berguna baginya karena sekarang adalah hal yang baru, Tiina Vainamoinen.

**197. smaka på stockholm**

Tiina suka sekali makan dan acara tahunan ini sangat cocok untuk Tiina, A Taste of Stockholm. Acara yang merupakan festival makanan ala Swedia dengan harga yang bersahabat di kantong.

"Ber, makanan itu enak sekali! Belikan satu untukku, _moi_!"

Dan Berwald tidak terlalu menyukai hal ini karena nafsu makan Tiina bertambah dua kali lebih besar dari biasanya sehingga ia memiliki alasan untuk mengejek Tiina dengan sebutan gembul.

**198. muumin [moomins]**

Lebih baik Tiina berpacaran dengan Moomins dibandingkan dengan Berwald karena Berwald terlalu bernafsu kepadanya.

Tetapi pada akhirnya ia tetap memilih Berwald berada di sisinya.

**199. familj [family]**

Berwald tidak terlalu familiar dengan sesuatu yang disebut keluarga, tetapi satu hal yang pasti adalah bahwa Tiina mengajarkan pentingnya sebuah keluarga.

**200. Hotorget**

Tiina selalu meminta Berwald untuk mengajaknya berbelanja di kios kecil yang terletak di pusat kota Stockholm dengan alasan harga yang murah dan bahan yang segar.

Nama tempat itu adalah Hotorget dan sudah terkenal dengan harganya yang murah dan berkualitas.

**201. våldtäkt [rape]**

Sesuatu yang paling disesali Berwald seumur hidupnya adalah tragedi perkosaan itu yang telah menimbulkan trauma bagi gadis yang dicintainya.

Ia tidak pernah lupa tangisan Tiina di malam itu.

Tidak akan pernah ia lupakan.

**202. dotter [daughter]**

"Anak kita mirip sekali denganmu, Ber."

Berwald menatap anaknya yang baru lahir, bentuk wajahnya mirip dengan dirinya tetapi begitu polos seperti ibunya.

"S'lamat d'tang ke d'nia, p'triku," gumamnya dan menggendong bayi perempuan mungil tersebut.

**203. brud [bride]**

Tiina adalah pengantin kecilnya dan gadis itu akan berjalan ke altar bersamanya.

Begitu manis dan rapuh, ia harus menjaganya mulai sekarang.

Gadis kecil yang ia idam-idamkan selama ini akan menjadi istrinya.

**204. is [ice]**

Berwald sedingin es batu tetapi hangat di dalam. Kehangatan yang selalu ia berikan hanya untuk Tiina seorang.

**205. ungar [young]**

Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Tiina terlalu muda untuknya dan ia harus segera membuang perasannya jauh-jauh.

Kemudaan Tiina adalah sesuatu yang berbahaya bagi Berwald dan lebih baik ia tidak berdekatan dengan Tiina.

**206. spark [kick]**

Berwald pernah menendang bokong Matthias hingga pria itu tertatih-tatih pada saat pria Denmark itu menggoda Tiina-nya.

**207. erotisk litteratur [erotica]**

Diam-diam, Berwald menyukai literatur erotis yang disimpan di kolong tempat tidurnya bersama Tiina.

Jika Tiina sedang keluar rumah, ia akan membacanya dan mencari gaya baru untuk bercinta dengan Tiina.

**208. koka [cook]**

Ia tidak menyukai masakan Tiina karena rasanya yang begitu aneh. Lebih baik ia berdiet dibandingkan memakannya.

**209. valentinbrev [valentine]**

Hari teristimewa untuk Berwald dan ia harus memanfaatkannya sebaik mungkin karena ia bisa mengakui cintanya terhadap Tiina serta menguasai Tiina hanya untuk miliknya seorang.

**210. lycka [happiness]**

Salah satu alasan Berwald untuk merasa bahagia adalah Tiina Vainamoinen.

Hanya dia seorang.

**211. barn [baby]**

"Ber, ayo buat Svea tertawa! Dia menangis gara-gara lihat muka Ber, _moi_!"

"M'kaku tidak seram, m'kaku manis," ujarnya dan mengelus-elus kepala Svea. Sialnya Svea malah tambah menangis melihat wajah Berwald.

"Dia masih bayi, _moi_!" gerutunya dan menggendong Svea—bayi kecil mereka yang berusia enam bulan.

**212. sidan [touch]**

Sentuhan Berwald membuat Tiina lari ketakutan.

**213. gråta [cry]**

Di antara teman-temannya, Berwald adalah sosok yang gampang menangis.

**214. knubbig [chubby]**

Berwald menyukai pipi Tiina yang _chubby _dan mencubitnya setiap ia ada kesempatan.

**215. hustru [wife]**

Berwald sering menyebut Tiina dengan sebutan _hustru_ dan Tiina tidak menyukainya sama sekali.

**216. tokig [mad]**

Jika Berwald berani memanggil Tiina dengan sebutan seperti itu, ia akan menyembunyikan kaset ABBA kesayangannya.

**217. förlorat [lost]**

Berwald kehilangan kaset ABBA-nya dan ia tahu ulah siapa ini.

Jika memang benar, bersiaplah untuk kehilangan Salmiakki-nya untuk selamanya.

**218. jul [christmas]**

Setiap hari Natal, Berwald selalu kesepian dan hanya ditemani oleh Peter.

**219. musikal [musical] **

Ia sudah menonton opera musikal ABBA sebanyak 400 kali lebih.

**220. styrs [troller]**

Berwald dan Tiina saling menge_troll_ satu sama lainnya di internet. Tiina pernah membuat _fanpage_ anti Berwald karena Berwald mengecat boneka Moomins miliknya, sedangkan Berwald mengaku di halaman anti Berwald bahwa sebenarnya sang admin adalah istrinya yang cemburu dengan mantan pacarnya.

**221. skrämmande [scary]**

Di luar ia menakutkan, tetapi di dalamnya ia adalah pria yang lembut dan santai. Ia tidak segan-segan memberikan semuanya untuk orang yang dicintai.

Seram di luar, hangat di dalam.

**222. känslor [emotion]**

Ia jarang tersenyum karena ia tidak mampu menunjukkan emosinya dengan baik.

**223. ensam [alone]**

Ia benci hidup sendirian dan ia ingin ada yang menemaninya selama ia hidup di dunia. Menemani masa tuanya.

**224. älskling [beloved]**

Jauh sebelum mereka melarikan diri, Berwald sudah berniat menjadikan Tiina istrinya.

**225. gullighet [cuteness]**

Di balik keimutan Tiina, ternyata Tiina adalah gadis yang kuat dan tidak kenal takut—kecuali pada Berwald.

**226. syndrom [syndrome]**

Berwald mengidap penyakit Stockholm Syndrome—penyakit yang berasal dari tempat tinggal Berwald dengan ciri-ciri ia akan setia akan penyandranya.

**227. fader [father]**

Di luar terlihat mengintimidasi, tetapi di dalam ia adalah ayah terbaik yang ingin dimiliki setiap anak.

**228. Sassy Gay Friend**

Acara favorit Berwald yang berasal dari luar Swedia. Ia ingin bersikap flamboyan seperti presenter di acara tersebut tetapi ia terlalu malu.

**229. attackeras [attacked]**

Berwald harus merelakan diri berada di bawah ketika Tiina mabuk berat.

**230. snickare [carpenter]**

Berwald adalah tukang kayu yang hebat.

**231. galet [crazy]**

Tidak ada orang di rumah berarti ia bisa menyetel lagu ABBA dan menari seperti orang gila di rumah. Terkadang ia juga ikut bernyanyi gembira.

**232. betonade [stressed]**

Di kala stress, Berwald menonton _sex-education show_ yang diputar tengah malam dan keesokan harinya ia langsung kembali seperti sedia kala.

**233. dimple**

Berwald memiliki lesung pipi yang indah sehingga terlihat seperti pria dewasa yang jantan.

**234. magasinet [magazine]**

Dengan tubuh yang sangat tinggi, ia cocok menjadi model majalah pria tetapi ia tidak memiliki kepercayaan diri yang cukup besar untuk melakukannya.

**235. handskrift [handwriting]**

Berwald tidak bisa menuliskan sesuatu dengan baik karena tulisan tangannya sama sekali tidak bisa dibaca.

**236. vigselring [wedding ring]**

Berwald memiliki dua cincin berlian di laci kecilnya, satu untuk dirinya dan satu untuk Tiina—tetapi ia tidak berani menyerahkan benda itu kepada Tiina.

**237. huset [house]**

Isi rumah Berwald sama persis dengan yang ada di katalog IKEA.

**238. bröllopsklänning [wedding dress]**

Berwald pernah membelikan gaun pengantin untuk Tiina di hari ulang tahun gadis itu. Tiina tidak pernah memakainya dan hanya menyimpan gaun itu di lemari dan mengganggap itu adalah gaun pesta.

**239. rökning [smoking]**

Ia berhenti merokok sejak ia mempunyai anak dan terpaksa menahan hasrat untuk merokok dalam waktu yang tidak ditentukan.

**240. metall [metal]**

Berwald adalah seorang metalhead dan ia hanya bisa dikalahkan oleh Lukas dan Tiina.

**241. AXE**

Wewangian wajib Berwald kemanapun ia berada dan tidak ada yang bisa melarang Berwald menggunakannya.

Alasan yang sederhana, karena parfum AXE mampu membuat wanita menjadi tergila-gila kepadanya. Mulai dari anak kecil bahkan pria sekalipun tergoda.

**242. vanligt [plain]**

Ketika Tiina berbaring di tempat tidurnya dalam keadaan polos tanpa sehelai benang sedikitpun, ia tampak siap untuk Berwald dan itu adalah makanan penutup terbaik yang pernah ada.

"B'arkan ku m'makanmu, Tiina," ucapnya dan mencium bahu telanjang Tiina dengan penuh nafsu.

**243. förför [seduce]**

"Tiina."

"Ya?"

"Buka bajumu?"

"Nggak mau."

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Berwald membuka paksa baju Tiina dan memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang tidak mengenakan bra maupun celana dalam. Karena rasa penasaran, Berwald memainkan kewanitaannya dengan halus dan membuat Tiina kegelian.

**244. sorgligt [sad]**

"Om Berwald jahat!" Tiina meringis kesakitan. "Om Berwald udah ambil perawanku! Aku nggak suka sama Om Berwald!"

"Tiina-maafkan aku."

"Nggak mau, om udah janji nggak akan nyakitin aku tapi nyatanya om nyakitin aku."

**245. kyss varumärket [kiss mark]**

Gairah Berwald semakin meningkat ketika melihat Tiina dalam keadaan telanjang. Payudaranya yang masih berkembang dan tubuh remaja Tiina telah membutakan logika Berwald. Ingin rasanya Berwald segera menerkam Tiina ke tempat tidur dan menorehkan tanda cinta di tubuh Tiina.

**246. slå [hit]**

Waktu Tiina kecil, Berwald suka memukul pantat Tiina pakai sapu kalau nakal.

Giliran Tiina sudah dewasa, Berwald tidak pernah memukul pantatnya tetapi Tiina lebih milih dipukul pantatnya dibanding di**raep** setiap hari.

**247. rör [touch]**

Tiina tidak bisa melupakan sentuhan Berwald di titik sensitifnya.

**248. rädda [afraid]**

Tiina tidak suka ketika Berwald menciumnya dalam keadaan bau rokok dan satu-satunya hal yang paling Tiina takuti adalah jika ia harus menyerahkan keperawanannya pada Berwald.

**249. ligga [lie]**

Berwald Oxenstierna adalah seorang bintang iklan kondom Du**x, mendukung agar pria menggunakan kondom.

Tetapi pada kenyataannya adalah, ketika ia mengajak Tiina untuk bercinta, ia tidak mau memakai kondom dengan alasan nggak nikmat sama sekali.

"Ber penipuan publik, _moi_!"

**250. födelsedag [birthday]**

Berwald tidak bisa tidur dan mendapati Tiina berada di sebelahnya. Gadis itu mengenakan lingerie seksi ala lolita dan celana dalam hitam berenda merah. Hasrat Berwald kian membara dan ia tidak sabar untuk membuka penutup tubuh Tiina, mencicipinya sedikit demi sedikit.

Hadiah ulang tahun terbaik yang pernah ia dapatkan selama ini. Tiina dalam keadaan yang cantik dan memukau.

**FIN**

* * *

**Author Notes: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY BERWALD XDD Udah tanggal 6 Juni rupanya. Thanks yang udah baca ficnya sampe kelar :3 Aku ambil banyak refrensi dari info Swedia, hetalia headcanon, tumblr, buku guide tentang Swedia dan masih banyak lagi. Maaf kalau nyerempet-nyrempet ke R 18. Nggak nyangka juga sih kalau gw bakalan bisa nyelesain 250 drabble. Thanks yang udah RP-an sama saya XD Kalian sumber refrensi buatku. Mulai dari Kana, Livia, oknum A, Roy-senpai dan anak-anak lainnya.

Review please but NO FLAME.**  
**


End file.
